Les Enfants Oubliés Arc 1
by 7Xrenji
Summary: Dans l'univers Marvel connu de tous, un nouvel et puissant ennemi se dresse au devant des Xmen. Cette fic se concentre sur les équipes Astonishing, Uncanny et New Xmen. Bonne lecture.
1. Chapter 1

Je vous présente aujourd'hui le 1er Chapitre de ma nouvelle fic X-men.

Pour vous replacer dans le contexte, cette fiction se passe dans l'univers Marvel normal, c'est-à-dire avec les personnages que nous connaissons depuis des années, leurs motivations, leurs caractères ainsi que leurs passées. J'ai choisi de prendre comme point de départ pour cette histoire un moment assez récent puisqu'il s'agit des équipes actuelles, avec les X-men dans l'espace, et les autres dans leurs configurations actuelles.

En plus des personnages estampillés Marvel, des créations personnelles seront à l'honneur, représentés surtout au niveau des « méchants ».

Et sur ce…bonne lecture.

_**Chapitre 1 : Sous la lune…**_

Etait-il normal de voir du mouvement dans une école à trois heures du matin ? Beaucoup vous diraient que non, mais ceux qui connaissaient réellement les adolescents ne vous donneraient pas la même réponse.

A cette heure, que certains jugeraient de tardive, les autres de matinal, il y avait pourtant une personne qui était encore réveillée.

Emma Frost, co-directrice de l'Institut Xavier, se préparait à rejoindre son conjoint, et c'était mal la connaître que de penser qu'elle pouvait y aller sans quelques bricoles tels qu'une bouteille de champagne ou de la crème chantilly.

Après avoir prit tout ce qu'il lui fallait dans la cuisine elle marcha lentement vers le grand escalier lorsque son regard fut subitement attiré vers l'extérieur, où l'éclat de la lune était absorbé par un épais brouillard qui avait littéralement envahi l'immense jardin qui bordait l'institut. L'ombre d'un instant, Emma avait cru apercevoir une silhouette se glisser à travers les arbres.

Elle mit sur son dos, pour cacher son déshabillé, qui portait extrêmement bien son nom, un épais manteau de fourrure blanche. Si des élèves faisaient encore le mur, elle allait leur faire voir ce qu'il en coûtait de se faire surprendre par Emma Frost.

La co-directrice sortit donc, s'enfonçant peu à peu dans le brouillard, essayant de distinguer les soi-disantes ombres furtives malgré le fait que la visibilité était réduite à sa plus simple expression. Un mauvais pressentiment s'empara d'elle tandis qu'elle s'éloignait de plus en plus de l'institut. C'est alors qu'elle distingua deux formes humaines dans la purée de pois ambiante.

En temps normal elle aurait joué de sa voix mélodieuse pour se faire connaître des deux inconnus, qui ne semblaient pas bouger, mais elle était de plus en plus sûre au fond d'elle que les deux silhouettes ne pouvaient en aucuns cas êtres deux élèves en mal de liberté.

Elle se concentra donc pour user de sa télépathie.

Mais avant d'avoir pu se renseigner sur les deux étrangers qui le faisaient face grâce à son potentiel mutant, un malaise s'empara d'elle, comme si tout ses sens étaient brouillés. Mais elle se rendit compte que ce n'était pas cela, c'était son équilibre qui était perturbé par un procédé qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas.

-« Hola, hola, qui est notre grande gagnante ? »

La voix était claire comme de l'eau de roche, féminine, mélange de sensualité et de sadisme.

L'un des deux inconnus était donc une femme, c'était déjà un renseignement de prit.

Emma fit encore quelques pas, pas plus de dix mais c'était suffisant pour mieux distinguer ceux qui lui tenaient tête. Une des ombres semblait jucher sur le mémorial qui trônait en plein centre de la cour, l'autre se trouvait juste devant Frost mais en aucun cas les deux étrangers ne semblaient vouloir bouger.

A voir la posture qu'avait la personne qui se trouvait en haut, la mutante déduisit que c'était la fille, l'autre avait une allure plus imposante et bien plus masculine.

C'est alors que celui qu'elle considérait être de sexe masculin fit un geste du bras, ce qui eu pour effet de faire apparaître une violente rafale de vent, faisant totalement disparaître le brouillard en quelques secondes seulement.

Illuminés par les rayons de la lune, les visages des deux rôdeurs furent enfin dévoilés à l'ex-Reine Blanche qui pouvait maintenant affirmer qu'elle ne les connaissait nullement.

La fille était tout aussi blonde qu'elle, de longs cheveux lui tombaient sur les épaules, parsemés de mèches rosâtres.

Ses yeux verts étaient pétillants et totalement focalisés sur la directrice en manteau. Emma avait l'impression qu'elle était observée telle une proie sur le point de se faire dévorer par un prédateur affamé.

Mais ce n'était pas la jeune femme qui la mettait le plus mal à l'aise. Elle posa ses yeux sur l'homme dont le visage impassible semblait ne pouvoir être déformé par nul sentiment ou expression et c'est alors qu'Emma s'aperçut qu'elle frissonnait… le seul fait de croiser son regard avait suffit à lui donner la chair de poule.

Elle le trouva mignon au premier abord, les cheveux châtains coiffés en bataille, le visage aux traits fins, mais la profonde mélancolie dans son regard le rendait étrange, presque surnaturel.

-« Que faites-vous ici tous les deux ? Si vous ne l'avez pas remarqué vous êtes dans une propriété privée. » Lança Emma en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine de silicone, se donnant tout l'aplomb possible, comme elle avait si bien l'habitude le faire.

A peine l'avertissement prononcé, la fille perchée sur l'ange granitique qui faisait office de fontaine émit un petit rire avant de descendre de son perchoir d'une manière… peu commune. La jeune fille semblait flotter dans les airs avant d'atterrir avec douceur sur le sol, comme si elle était portée par le vent, même si aucune brise ne se faisait sentir.

Il n'y avait plus de doutes, c'était des mutants. Mais des mutants jusque là inconnus…était ce possible après le jour M ? Il fallait croire que oui.

-« Dis, mademoiselle, j'ai envie de m'amuser, tu veux bien être ma partenaire ? » Fit la jeune fille avec un air enfantin sur le visage, presque angélique.

-«Pourrais-tu d'abord répondre à ma question, petite ? »

La voix d'Emma était encore un peu plus dure que lors de sa première demande. Elle ne supportait pas les élèves dissipés, et cette gamine avait toutes les qualités pour lui taper sur les nerfs.

La dite jeune fille était habillée d'un très courte veste rose, les manches relevées au-dessus du coude, qui cachée une chemise noire dont le col était remonté. Assortie à la veste, une mini jupe était portée par-dessus un pantalon noir moulant, bref la parfaite panoplie de l'adolescente d'aujourd'hui.

Elle avança de quelques pas dans la direction de la Directrice, passant à côté du jeune homme qui n'avait toujours dit mot. Un nouveau rire déchira le silence qui régnait sur l'institut tandis qu'elle se tourna légèrement pour le regarder.

-« Elle a l'air méchante la vieille dit donc, je sens que je vais bien m'amuser. » Pouffa la jeune fille avant de se retourner vers Emma, passant sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure.

-« Vieille ? Je crois que tu mérites une bonne fessée pour ton insolence, gamine. » Fit Emma, légèrement vexée de se faire traiter de la sorte. Il était temps de lui apprendre les bonnes manières et de lui faire rendre gorge ces paroles déplaisantes… mais surtout d'avertir les X-mens du danger potentiel qui s'était installé dans le jardin.

Mais avant d'avoir put joindre le geste à la parole, Frost ressentit une douleur aiguë dans l'avant-bras et presque instantanément, ces yeux se posèrent sur son membre blessé pour y découvrir une lamelle plate et noire qui était venu entailler profondément la chair et les muscles, libérant un flot de sang qui coula le long du bras pour finir sa course dans l'herbe fraîche.

Ses yeux remontèrent le long de la bande noire et Emma s'aperçut alors que c'était de la main de la jeune fille qu'était sortit la lamelle meurtrière. A présent, le visage de l'intruse n'avait plus rien d'enfantin, ses yeux étaient plissés et son regard noir laissait supposer toute la violence dont elle était capable.

-« Hola, à qui crois-tu parler comme ça, vieille peau ? » Sa voix était devenue glaciale et reflétait tout le mépris qu'elle pouvait avoir envers la directrice… bref, rien de très engageant.

Aussi rapidement qu'elle l'avait fait apparaître, l'étrange inconnue rétracta dans sa propre chair la bande noire ce qui provoqua chez Emma une vive douleur qu'elle exprima par un cri étouffé. Voilà donc quel était son pouvoir mutant. Cependant, lancer une seule bande d'une matière inconnue, était-ce vraiment la limite de sa mutation ?

Sitôt Emma libérée, la fille reprit l'air enjoué qu'elle avait affiché au tout début de la rencontre.

-«Je vais devoir te tuer maintenant, la vieille, mais lentement, très lentement, et tu me supplieras bientôt de t'achever…et pour commencer, je vais te prendre un bras ! » Cria t-elle toute souriante en faisant un grand mouvement de bras. Une bande apparut à nouveau, sortant, comme la fois précédente, directement de sous la peau de la jeune femme. Elle heurta de plein fouet le bras déjà abîmé de Emma, qui n'eut le temps de se dérober…

-« Tu es trop lente, mamie !!!»

Du moins, c'est ce que l'ennemie de la X-woman croyait. Son sourire victorieux s'effaça pour laisser place à une mine boudeuse : la bande n'avait en aucun cas découpé la peau de Emma.

Elle se retourna vers son compagnon, presque au bord des larmes, comme si elle n'était plus qu'une petite fille dont le jouet venait de se briser.

-« Shockounet, ça marche pas ! C'est horrible, ça marche pas !! Comment ça se fait ?? »

-« Idiote. Si tu lisais les ordres de mission tu saurais qu'Emma Frost a les pouvoirs de télépathie et de transformer intégralement son corps en diamant. » Dit-il calmement, d'une voix étrangement dénuée de toute chaleur humaine et qui semblait si lointaine.

-« Mais… t'es vraiment méchant… »

Elle se tourna vers Emma, le corps de diamant scintillant dans la nuit pour ajouter :

« Un corps de diamant humm ? Aller, fini de jouer la vieille, maintenant, tu vas souffrir… »

La Directrice était plutôt confiante en ses chances de victoire face à la fille, son pouvoir lui donnait un avantage certain, mais pour ce qui était du jeune homme, elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce dont il était capable, et dans ce cas, prudence était mère de survie.

-« Je ne suis pas vraiment sûre que tu pourras faire ce que tu désires, gamine. » Se moqua Emma qui avait l'air ravie de pouvoir énerver celle dont le caractère était plutôt changeant.

Mais elle perdit toute confiance lorsqu'elle vit le visage de son adversaire défiguré par un sourire machiavélique, presque inhumain.

-« Si tu m'énerves, je te crève ! »

Elle plaça ses deux mains juste devant elle, et deux bandes noires sortirent si vite qu'Emma n'eut que le temps de placer ses avants bras en opposition pour arrêter le coup. Mais celui-ci ne vint pas. Au lieu de ça, les fines lamelles s'enroulèrent autour des poignets en diamants de Frost, et en tirant d'un grand coup vers elle, la jeune femme fit littéralement décoller Emma du sol qui retomba quelques mètres plus loin. Profitant du fait qu'elle était à terre, sans défense, la mutante aux bandes noires assena un magistral coup de pied à son adversaire…

Mais un coup de pied dans du diamant, ce n'était pas la chose la plus intelligente à faire.

Emma regarda son adversaire qui sautillait à cloche pied partout en parlant dans sa barbe.

_Mais c'est quoi cette fille…en tout cas il n'est pas possible que j'utilise ma télépathie, elle est trop rapide, je n'aurais pas le temps de me concentrer dès ma forme de diamant abandonnée._

Emma s'élança vers la jeune femme, le poing en arrière, fermé, prêt à frapper, voyant l'ouverture parfaite.

Un rapide coup d'œil vers l'homme lui signala ce qu'elle pensait, il n'agirait pas, celui-ci étant trop occupé à se masser le pied sans s'inquiéter de ce qui pouvait lui arriver..

Emma porta son attaque…mais le résultat ne fut pas celui escompté. Un véritable bouclier de bandes entremêlées s'était formé autour du dos et de l'arrière du crâne de la fille.

Son pouvoir n'était pas de créer des bandes organiques par les mains, mais par tous les endroits du corps, et en grandes quantités.

-« Attaquer par derrière n'est pas vraiment digne d'un X-men. »

Emma se retourna vivement vers le jeune homme qui venait de dire ses quelques mots, toujours sur le même ton neutre.

-« Mais que veux-tu, ils sont si faibles… » Lança la fille en faisant face à Emma, l'air bien plus sérieux malgré son petit sourire qu'elle continuait d'aborder.

-« Ils sont si pathétiques et vulnérables, méritent-ils seulement de respirer le même air que nous ? » Continua-t-elle tout en rassemblant les bandes dans son dos, pour ensuite les lancer toutes en même temps dans une seule direction, celle de Frost qui, sous l'impact, fit un vol plané au travers de la cour, laissant une profonde marque dans le gravier.

Elle se releva avec difficulté, se passa machinalement la main sur sa mâchoire douloureuse.

-« Tu te la joues, mais tu es quoi pour oser me parler ainsi ? » Lança Emma en se relevant avec une titubation prononcée, toujours un peu sonnée par le choc qu'elle venait de subir.

-« Je suis celle qui a le pouvoir de te mettre plus bas que terre, et compte sur moi pour en profiter un max, ha ha ha. »

Le rire était sadique à souhait, une vraie réussite dans le genre. Une dizaine de bandelettes noires jaillirent de son corps et allèrent pilonner Emma qui n'eut d'autres choix que de croiser une nouvelle fois les bras devant son visage pour se protéger.

Les coups s'enchaînaient à une vitesse fulgurante, la x-woman n'arrivait pas à faire un geste et luttait pour ne pas reculer, se protégeant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

Trop occupée à essayer d'éviter les coups qui martelaient sans cesse, Emma ne vit pas l'une des bandes s'enrouler autour de sa cheville, la propulsant une nouvelle fois à travers le parc.

Elle alla s'écraser contre la statue qui ne résista pas à l'impact et vola en éclat.

-« J'ai fait un strike ! Je suis la meilleure ! »

La jeune fille se lança dans une bien étrange danse, où l'ondulation de son bassin se mêlait à des moulinets des bras, le tout étant…très spécial.

Une nouvelle fois Emma se releva, tant bien que mal, la tête commençant à lui tourner fortement à force de jouer les filles de l'air.

-« Stupide gamine, tu ne crois pas que tout ce boucan va attirer tous les mutants qui se trouvent dans le bâtiment, à même pas vingt mètres de nous ? » Lança Emma, persuadée que toute la maisonnée avait entendu les répercussions de l'intense duel.

-« Hoo, vraiment ? Je devrais avoir peur alors ? Pleins de méchants mutants vont débarquer ? » Pouffa la fille aux mèches roses tout en faisant mine d'avoir peur.

-« Tu dois être vraiment inconsciente... »

-« Regarde tout autour de nous… tu ne remarques rien ?»

Emma leva les yeux en l'air pour se rendre compte qu'ils étaient à l'intérieur d'un véritable dôme fermé dont le centre n'était autre que le jeune homme qui n'avait en aucun cas bougé depuis le début du combat..

-« Rien ne rentre, rien ne sort, tes amis ne peuvent pas t'entendre crier, c'est fun ! »

Emma ne vit rien venir quand des lamelles sortirent du sol pour la frapper à grande vitesse dans un mouvement de pistons.

-« Et maintenant je vais me faire une jolie parure de ton corps de diamant ! »

La puissance des attaques de la fille n'était pas assez importante pour faire le moindre mal à la Reine Blanche, mais elle espérait bien la fatiguer et la mettre en difficulté jusqu'à obtenir une ouverture.

Mais Emma avait plus de ressources que ne l'aurait cru son adversaire. Elle avait laissé son adversaire la frapper ainsi pour calculer la cadence de ses coups, ce qui lui permit de se saisir à pleines mains de deux de ses bandelettes.

-« Hein ? » Fut la seule réaction de la jeune fille qui ne pensait pas que la blonde aurait l'esprit de faire cela.

Emma tira d'un coup sec, usant de la force surhumaine que lui procurait sa forme minérale pour amener son adversaire à hauteur de ses poings.

Le sol se déchira sous la violence du coup qu'elle porta, soulevant un épais nuage de poussières.

-« Tu te croyais vraiment de taille contre moi, pauvre idiote ? » Lança une Emma qui bombait le torse, déjà prédominant chez elle, un petit sourire narquois se dessinant sur son visage satisfait.

Mais le sourire disparut rapidement en voyant son adversaire se redresser lentement. Les bandes de la fille s'étaient collées, sur plusieurs couches, sur tout son corps, formant une véritable carapace, d'où n'apparaissaient plus que ses yeux.

Soudainement la fille était bien plus massive, l'amas de bandes doublait sa corpulence, la rendant impressionnante, surtout si on fixait son regard qui n'avait plus rien de joueur.

-« Je déteste faire ça, la vieille, je vais te tuer rapidement à présent. »

Dans le manoir endormi, une seconde personne n'avait pas rallié le pays des songes. Après avoir passé une excellente soirée avec Kitty Pryde, Piotr Raspoutine s'était éclipsé de leur chambre pour descendre à la cuisine afin de se trouver une bouteille d'eau fraîche. Cela faisait des années qu'il vivait dans cet endroit, mais ça lui faisait toujours étrange de se balader dans un tel lieu la nuit, quand tout était désert alors que durant la journée, l'institut débordé de vie et d'énergie.

Descendant les escaliers du grand hall pour aller chercher le liquide translucide essentiel au corps humain pour survivre, Peter trouva sur un guéridon une bouteille de champagne ainsi qu'un tube de crème chantilly.

La bouteille était encore bien fraîche… qui dont avait pu laisser traîner ça ici ?

L'utilisation massive de bouteilles de champagne était une spécialité de Emma Frost, mais en passant quelques instant auparavant devant la porte de Scott, Peter avait entendu celui-ci ronfler, ce qui signifiait que le couple dirigeant n'était pas en train de faire les folies habituelles.

C'est alors que quelque chose, en dehors de l'école Xavier attira son attention. Jetant un œil à travers la porte vitrée, le mutant aperçut avec horreur Emma, inerte, à la merci d'une créature aussi sombre que la nuit qui tenait la directrice à bout de bras.

Avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire ouf, l'ennemi leva Frost au-dessus de sa tête pour l'envoyer s'écraser sur le sol, telle une vulgaire poupée de chiffon.

Revêtant son armure en acier organique, Peter se précipita dehors pour porter secours à la x-woman, visiblement en grande difficulté.

La créature se redressa et le regarda courir vers eux, l'entendant hurler à pleins poumons.

Elle comprit ainsi que son compagnon avait levé la barrière qu'il avait dressée entre eux et le reste du monde. A présent, les x-men n'allaient pas tarder à arriver avec tout le raffut que faisait leur nouvel adversaire.

-« Encore un candidat au suicide. » Dit-elle en mettant son pied sur la tête d'Emma, prête à l'écraser comme un vulgaire œuf.

Elle tendit le bras vers le gêneur qui déboulait tel un gladiateur tous muscles dehors, mais le jeune homme, qui n'avait pas bougé depuis le début du combat, se mit entre elle et lui.

-« Tu as eu ta chance, il est temps d'en finir. » Fit-il en pointant sa main vers Colossus, le poing fermé.

-« Ho, que tu es cruel. Quelle fin horrible. » Dit-elle avec un ricanement, semblant savoir ce qui allait se jouer dans les dix prochaines secondes.

Elle sentit Emma tenter de bouger sous son pied. Elle se mit alors à côté d'elle, tirant son visage de terre par les cheveux.

-« Regarde ton ami… » Dit-elle à la directrice qui découvrit avec stupeur que Colossus les avait rejoint et faisait maintenant face au deuxième mutant.

Colossus comprit trop tard qu'ils étaient deux à s'opposer à Emma et que le combat ne pouvait en aucun cas être équitable. Le jeune homme qui lui faisait face était sorti de nulle part et regardait le x-man avec un regard aussi éteint qu'une bougie qui avait atteint sa limite.

-« Qui êtes-vous ? Pourquoi vous en prenez-vous à Emma ? » Cria t-il, n'osant pas attaquer, de peur de mettre la vie de sa coéquipière en danger.

-« La seule chose que tu ais à savoir, c'est que tu as sauvé la vie de cette femme… meurt donc en ayant connaissance de ce fait. » Lui répondit la voix du garçon qui ouvrit la main.

La fille qui maintenait toujours Emma au sol fit disparaître les bandes noires qui la cachait jusqu'à présent, dévoilant un sourire sadique sur un visage qui, sans cette affreuse grimace, aurait put être qualifié de jolie.

Les yeux d'Emma s'écarquillèrent, sa bouche s'entrouvrit sans avoir la force de lâche le moindre son et pétrifié, elle assista impuissante à l'horrible spectacle.

Avant que Peter n'eut le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, son regard se figea alors que son corps de métal gonflait à vu d'œil, parsemé de boursouflures irrégulières, comme s'il avait explosé de l'intérieur.

Il tomba à genoux au sol, déjà mort alors que son corps reprenait sa consistance humaine…où ce qu'il en restait.

Emma ne put contenir un cri en voyant les entrailles se répandrent sur le sol. Le corps n'avait plus rien d'humain, la cage thoracique avait explosée dans un silence de mort.

-« Maintenant c'est ton tour ! » Lui susurra la fille, mais Emma n'écoutait plus rien, elle n'entendait plus rien… les larmes venaient de lui monter aux yeux sans qu'elle cherche à les contenir.

-« Néraband ! »

La voix du jeune homme s'était élevé dans le ciel, bien plus dure que tout ce qu'il avait laissé filtré jusque là.

Il tournait légèrement le cou pour pouvoir apercevoir les deux femmes dans son dos.

-«Quoi ? » Lui répondit-elle, n'aimant jamais trop quand il prenait ce ton, provoquant toujours la peur chez ceux qui l'entendaient.

-« Notre mission est finie, laisse-la. »

-« Qu…Quoi ? Mais non, on peut la tuer. » Objecta celle qui se nommait donc Néraband, serrant un peu plus les cheveux d'Emma dans sa main.

-« Nous devions tuer un X-men, c'est chose faite, nous rentrons. » Dit-il en passant à côté d'elle.

Malgré sa folle envie d'en finir avec la Reine Blanche, la coéquipière de l'assassin de Piotr Raspoutine se résolut à l'abandonner. Elle suivit le jeune homme pour finalement disparaître dans la brume qui venait brutalement de refaire son apparition.

Dans le manoir, deux personnes se réveillèrent au même moment, une douleur oppressante dans la poitrine, comme si un mauvais pressentiment venait de les assaillir.

Scott Summers posa la main à côté de lui dans le lit et se rendit compte que sa compagne n'était pas là. Il s'était endormi en l'attendant alors qu'elle était descendue.

Kitty Pryde se réveilla en sursaut. Elle se passa la main sur le visage puis regarda à ses côtés…elle était seule.

Les deux se levèrent d'un bond alors que des lumières s'allumèrent un peu partout dans l'Institut Xavier.

Scott fut le premier dehors, et réprima un haut le cœur en voyant les lambeaux de corps de celui qui avait été son ami. Ile entendit la voix d'Emma qui l'appelait. Elle était allongée par terre, la main tendue vers le corps de Colossus, le visage posé face contre terre, impuissante.

Il courut immédiatement la prendre dans ses bras alors que d'autres personnes sortaient du manoir, alertées par le cri de Emma, prêt à se battre contre un éventuel ennemi.

Malicia fut la première dehors avec Logan. Elle posa la main sur sa bouche en découvrant ce qui était arrivé à quelques mètres d'eux, sans que personne ne se rende compte de rien.

-« Empêchez les gosses de sortir ! » Hurla Scott, mais il était déjà trop tard, Julian Keller, Noriko, Dust et leur petite bande avaient été les premiers à pointer le bout de leurs nez.

Ils étaient tous horrifiés, complètement interdits. Noriko dut se pencher sur le côté pour vomir devant cette scène insoutenable.

-« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Lança une personne qui tentait de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à la scène du crime.

C'est alors qu'Emma réalisa en entendant cette voix si familière, et cria avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

-« Empêchez-la d'approcher !!! »

Kitty poussa Hank pour approcher de la porte, mais Logan vint à sa rencontre et la prit par la taille, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin.

-« Logan…qu'est ce que tu fais ? » Demanda-t-elle incrédule…ayant de plus en plus peur de ce qui l'attendait dehors.

Il ne répondit pas, mais l'expression de son visage alerta Kitty qui commençait à répéter le prénom de Peter en se débattant de son emprise.

Elle ne put en supporter plus, et malgré les risques elle phasa à travers le mutant poilu de poche. La douleur de traverser de l'adamantium lui arracha un cri, mais elle ne s'arrêta pas, et elle fit de même jusqu'à déboucher sur…ce qu'elle aurait voulu ne jamais voir.

Son hurlement déchira le ciel, personne ne put arrêter ses pleurs.

Avec les aimables participations de Rukinette et Kitty.

Merci à toutes les deux.


	2. Chapter 2

_**2 – 1-0, Balle au Centre**_

A aucun moment le soleil n'avait pu, en cette journée de deuil, se lever sur l'Institut Xavier. D'épais nuages chargés d'innombrables particules d'eau formaient un immense voile grisâtre empêchant ainsi la douce chaleur de l'astre de se déployer, comme si, en cette période funeste, le temps lui-même avait compris que l'heure n'était pas à la fête.

A l'extérieur de l'institut, X-men et élèves étaient réunis pour rendre un dernier hommage au héros tombé au combat : Piotr « Colossus » Raspoutine, dont la tombe avait été placée près de celle de sa bien-aimée sœur Illyana.

Durant la cérémonie, amis et compagnons d'armes prirent tour à tour la parole pour exprimer pleinement leur chagrin, leur profonde tristesse mais aussi des souvenirs, heureux et malheureux. Ce fut le cas de Scott, Logan, Ororo, qui avait fait le chemin pour dire une dernière fois au revoir à son « Petit Frère », Hank ainsi que quelques autres.

Quelques minutes après que la mise en terre soit terminée, le lieu se vida peu à peu dans un silence de mort, si l'on pouvait dire ainsi, tandis que la pluie commençait à s'abattre sur Salem Center. Ils n'étaient maintenant plus que quatre devant la dernière demeure de Colossus.

Kitty Pryde était debout, les yeux inondés par les larmes qui n'avaient cessé de couler tout au long de la cérémonie, et bien qu'incapable de discerner nettement les formes, elle continuait de fixer les quelques mots gravés dans la pierre tombale « Au Héros, à l'homme, au frère, à l'ami. Puisse-t-il trouver le repos » …

Se tenaient quelques pas derrière elle les deux directeurs de l'Institut Xavier, Scott Summers et Emma Frost ainsi que Logan qui s'était promis dans un premier temps de veille sur Kitty, et dans un second de venger son ami.

Alors qu'ils étaient seuls dehors, que tout le monde avait fuit sous le déluge, le mutant griffu posa la main sur l'épaule de Summers. Celui-ci se retourna alors vers le X-men, lequel adressa un signe de tête, indiquant qu'il était maintenant temps de rentrer, de laisser la jeune femme avec ses souvenirs.

Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre, en tant qu'X-men, ils avaient si souvent côtoyés la mort que les réactions à avoir leurs venaient sans avoir à y penser, c'était devenu comme une seconde nature chez eux.

Les deux hommes prirent la direction du manoir, ce qui ne fut pas le cas pour Emma qui avait franchit les quelques mètres qui la séparaient de Kitty. Scott comprit tout de suite ce qu'elle souhaitait faire, et encore plus vite que c'était une très mauvaise idée.

-« Kitty…je… »

-« Tais-toi… surtout… surtout ne dis pas un mot… » la coupa Kitty. Elle ne supportait déjà pas les mots réconfortant que ces amis avaient put avoir, elle supporterait encore moins ceux venant de Frost.

-« Je voulais juste de dire… »

Mais elle ne put finir sa phrase, coupée dans son élan par un violent coup de poing qui lui percuta la joue, encore endolorie par son combat de la veille. Elle se retrouva par terre, dans la boue, devant une Kitty qui avait encore le bras tendu vers elle, le poing fermé, la respiration saccadée.

Celle qui se faisait surnommer la Reine Blanche avait les yeux rivés sur le sol, n'osant pas soutenir le regard accusateur de la x-woman.

-« Pourquoi ?! C'est toi qu'ils voulaient !! C'est toi qui aurais du… » Kitty s'effondra à genoux sur le sol, en pleurs, se cachant le visage avec ses mains, comme pour fuir une vérité trop pénible à supporter.

Elle aurait voulut dire à Emma combien à cet instant elle l'a détestée, combien elle lui en voulait de ne pas être morte à la place de Peter mais elle n'avait put dire tous ces mots, elle n'osait pas les dire sachant pertinemment que c'était une réaction tout aussi cruelle qu'égoïste. Logan avait rejoint sa protégée, restant un moment avec elle tandis que Scott et Emma rentrèrent à l'institut.

Dans l'encadrement de la grande porte du manoir se trouvait Malicia, la capuche enfoncée sur la tête, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

Seule Mystique se trouvait avec elle, les autres membres douteux de son équipe se trouvaient sous la garde de Cable, dans les sous-sols de l'Institut.

Les autres X-men, présents depuis les deux derniers jours, s'occupaient des élèves qui étaient tous en état de choc.

Mystique allait ouvrir la bouche, tentant de trouver quelque chose pour réconforter sa fille adoptive qui avait été encore plus distante depuis la mort de l'x-man mais…

-« Ne dis surtout rien. » La prit de cours Malicia avant de rentrer, se sentant totalement inutile, une des choses qu'elle détestait le plus au monde.

A l'étage supérieur se tenait une drôle de réunion dans une salle de classe déserte.

Plusieurs jeunes étaient réunis, ceux qui formaient habituellement le groupe des New X-men.

Ils avaient été les premiers à se retrouver sur les lieux du combat l'autre soir, ils étaient arrivés avant même la plupart des adultes, et maintenant ils le regrettaient tous.

Ils avaient déjà tous été témoins de beaucoup d'horreurs dans leur jeune vie, surtout durant les derniers mois où nombre de leurs camarades avaient été tués, mais jamais ils n'avaient assisté à un tel acte de barbarie. Pour eux il était impossible qu'un être humain ait pu faire une chose pareille.

Comme d'habitude, Laura se tenait un peu à l'écart alors que les autres s'étaient mis en cercle, au milieu des tables qui avaient été écartés.

Chacun parlait de ce qu'il avait ressenti, de ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, les langues se déliaient et les plus forts soutenaient ceux qui craquaient.

Ils étaient tous là sauf une seule.

Julian quitta l'assemblée pour aller frapper à une porte de chambre et bien que personne ne l'invita à entrer, il pénétra quand même dans celle-ci..

-« Ashida, tu ne viens pas avec nous ? » Demanda-t-il en faisant quelques pas dans la chambre qui était plongée dans la pénombre. Le ciel était si couvert à l'extérieur qu'aucuns rayons solaires ne passaient, et le bruit de l'eau qui frappait contre les carreaux renforçait ce sentiment de mélancolie qui accompagnait ce genre de journées.

La jeune fille était assise sur le lit le plus proche de la fenêtre, les genoux ramenés sous son menton.

La non-réponse de la mutante incita Jullian à faire quelques pas de plus pour finalement se retrouver près d'elle, qui ne semblait pas comprendre qu'il y avait une autre présence à ses côtés, comme si elle était totalement déconnectée du monde.

Julian se gratta la tête en regardant un peu partout, ne se sentant pas du tout à l'aise dans ce genre de situations, mais il prit sur lui, et finalement s'assit sur le lit.

-« Où est All…David ? »

Elle ne répondit pas. Jullian commençait à se demander s'il ne valait mieux pas qu'il s'en aille pour la laisser tranquille mais en tendant l'oreille, il l'entendit prononcer quelques mots.

-« Pourquoi doit-on vivre tout ça ? On n'est que des gosses… »

Jullian ne trouva pas de réponse à cette question, lui-même se l'était posé de nombreuses fois et avait simplement conclut que tout cela arrivait car ils étaient mutants.

Quelque part, dans un lieu inconnu et profondément enfui sous terre.

Les couloirs étaient vivement éclairés, donnant une étrange impression de chaleur dans ce lieu aux murs blanc pourtant si froid et impersonnels.

Les deux mutants qui venaient d'attaquer l'Institut Xavier, et de tuer un des résidents, marchaient à des rythmes bien différents.

Si le jeune homme marchait lentement et à une cadence incroyablement régulière, sa compagne sautillait un peu partout en chantonnant.

Mais elle s'arrêta net en voyant deux autres personnes qui attendaient déjà devant une lourde porte de métal rouillé.

-« Qu'est ce qui te rend si heureuse, Néraband ? » Lança la femme qui était accoudée au mur, une main sur la garde d'une imposante épée qui devait bien faire les trois quarts de sa propre taille.

Immédiatement, la mutante, aux longs cheveux blonds parsemés de rose, s'immobilisa et perdit son sourire joyeux.

-« Quoi ? T'as un problème toi ? » Fit-elle avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix.

La femme se redressa pour lui fit un sourire moqueur et narquois. Ses cheveux étaient assez courts et coiffés dans un style très aérodynamique, comme si elle était passée devant un réacteur d'avion.

-« Moi ? Aucun…qu'est ce qui te fait croire ça ma chère ? » Répondit-elle en posant sa lourde épée sur son épaule.

-« Alors c'est quoi ce sourire de garce que tu me fais, Regent ! » Lança sèchement la jolie blonde en s'approchant dangereusement d'elle, la mine renfrognée.

-« Et c'est reparti… » L'homme qui était resté un peu à l'écart jusqu'à maintenant semblait vouloir participer à la conversation qui, pourtant, n'avait aucun intérêt en elle-même.

Il était habillé assez particulièrement. Il portait une longue tunique grise, très bouffante au niveau des épaules, moulant assez explicitement tout le haut de son corps. La tunique s'arrêtait au niveau de la ceinture pour le devant, mais se poursuivait derrière en une longue traîne de textile arrivant au niveau des genoux.

Mais le plus étrange était son col, totalement fermé, et qui montait exceptionnellement haut, cachant toute la partie inférieure de son visage, jusqu'au nez.

Sa peau était blanche comme la neige, une moitié de son visage était cachée par une imposante mèche de cheveux blancs.

Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, l'étrange homme posa son regard sur les deux filles qui se chamaillaient. Le blanc des yeux n'était qu'une expression pour lui car les siens étaient totalement noirs, de la pupille normalement d'un blanc laiteux jusqu'à l'iris. On arrivait à distinguer les contours de chaque élément, mais en lui-même tout l'œil était de la couleur des ténèbres.

En plein milieu de la bataille rangée de bons mots, la fille à l'épée géante s'approcha du jeune garçon qui n'avait dit mot depuis le départ, celui qui avait assassiné un x-men, et lui prit le bras en se collant contre lui.

-« Halala, je sais que ça a dû être pénible pour toi de devoir te coltiner cette abrutie pour cette mission, mais ne t'en fais pas, la prochaine fois je demanderai à faire équipe avec toi, ainsi tu sauras ce que c'est que d'avoir une vraie partenaire compétente, et pas la dernière des incapables. » Dit-elle avec un regard langoureux et une voix suave à souhait.

La concernée semblait excédée, prête à exploser et à se jeter sur Regent qui se faisait un malin plaisir à la chercher.

-« Hein ? T'as dis quoi là, pétasse ? » Fit Néraband en faisant deux pas vers sa concurrente, le regard injecté de sang, prêt à enrouler ses bandelettes organiques autour du cou de la petite effrontée qui se faisait un malin plaisir à la taquiner.

Le seul qui ne semblait pas être affecté le moins du monde par tout ce remue ménage, était pourtant le premier concerné, qui restait toujours aussi stoïque et détaché. Il n'accordait pas un regard aux deux filles, et n'essayait même pas de faire le moindre geste pour se dégager.

-« Qui sera là ce soir ? » Dit-il le plus calmement du monde à l'attention de l'autre garçon qui regardait les filles se donner en spectacle.

-« D'après ce que je sais, nous serons seuls, tous les autres sont de sortis en ce moment, dont un avec une mission très intéressante…chez le SHIELD… »

-« Qui ? »

-« Devine… »

-« Je vois. »

Les deux filles restèrent un moment interdite au milieu de cette étrange conversation avant que Néraband se mette à taper du pied par terre comme une dératée.

-« Whaaaa, je comprends rien ! »

-« Ce ne m'étonne pas de toi, hihi. » L'enfonça la fille aux cheveux courts, passant à côté d'elle, comme si de rien n'était.

Et c'était une nouvelle fois repartie sous le regard éteint du garçon qui semblait être à mille lieux de leurs querelles.

-« Hey, à ton avis, on va partir en mission, l'Ombre Mystérieuse ? » Lança celle que Néraband avait nommée comme étant Regent.

-Ho misère…me dis pas que tu recommences à donner des surnoms chelou à tout le monde ? » Fit justement Néraband avec un air très perplexe.

-« Mais si, même que tu en as un ! » Lui répondit gaiement sa camarade.

-« Ha ? Dis, dis, c'est quoi ? » Pouffa d'impatience la jeune blondinette en tapant frénétiquement des mains.

-« On t'appellera D.B… Débile Profonde. »

Un lourd et long silence s'installa dans la pièce à ce moment là.

-« Je vais la tueeeeerrrrr !!! » Hurla Néraband en se jetant sur elle, mais elle fut coupée dans son élan par la porte qui s'ouvrit derrière le garçon au visage masqué.

Ils arrêtèrent alors tous de parler et entrèrent dans la pièce qui venait d'apparaître, pour prendre place autour d'une table pourvut de neuf fauteuils.

La pièce était plongée dans une sorte de pénombre oppressante et les rares sources de lumières provenaient de tous petits luminaires situés sur la table, devant chaque place.

Deux personnes se trouvaient déjà là. Il y avait d'abord une jeune fille qui portait un long pull à col roulé. Elle tourna la tête vers les quatre entrants pour leur adresser un grand sourire. Elle avait un air très gamin et son sourire était enfantin, une touche de légèreté dans cet endroit lugubre.

Elle se trouvait à droite d'un être qui semblait incroyablement grand, tout enveloppé dans un grand manteau noir. Même à l'intérieur il portait une grande capuche qui tombait bas sur son visage, le cachant totalement. Son fauteuil était en bout de table, indication plutôt simpliste sur la position dans la hiérarchie de celui qui l'occupait.

Une fois tout le monde installé il prit la parole. Sa voix était celle d'un homme d'âge mur, parfaitement claire et posée, il donnait une impression de grand calme.

Il s'adressa aux deux individus responsables de l'attaque de l'Institut Xavier.

-« Votre mission a été couronnée de succès, je n'en attendais pas moins de vous. Grâce à cela nous allons pouvoir faire avancer nos derniers pions et ainsi en finir avec les X-men. Nous pourrons passer, après cela, à des sujets bien plus importants. »

-« Si je peux me permettre…je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'avoir mené une première offensive, dans le seul et unique but de ne tuer qu'un seul d'entre eux. » Lança l'homme au visage partiellement caché.

-« Je comprends ton scepticisme. Dans l'absolu cette action peut paraître comme inutile vis-à-vis de nos objectifs envers eux. Mais pour mener à bien nos desseins nous allons devoir nous confronter une nouvelle fois à ces mutants, et dans cette optique nous devions leur envoyer un messager fort. Celui de ne pas sous-estimer la puissance qui est aux creux de nos mains. Dès à présent, nous allons leur inspirer de la peur, car nous sommes capables de les détruire, et en cela, cette mission était importante. »

-« Et quand devrons-nous porter le coup fatal ? » Demanda Regent.

-« Vos nouveaux ordres de mission sont devant vous. Nous venons d'arracher une patte à l'insecte, il est temps de l'achever. »

Retour au Manoir Xavier, dans une situation étrangement similaire. Là aussi un petit comité avait été rassemblé autour d'une table. Les X-men étaient réunis dans leur salle de réunion, un endroit gris métallisé, dépourvu d'âme.

Il avait été décidé de laisser Kitty en dehors de cette rencontre, chose inutile car d'elle-même elle avait déjà refusé de venir, ne voulant pas supporter les regards compatissants et pleins de pitiés de ses compagnons.

Cyclope avait fait un rapide tour de table pour avoir des nouvelles des élèves. Depuis quelques mois ils avaient vécu tellement d'horreurs et de tragédies, que la plupart étaient complètement blindés, et la mort d'un professeur ne les affectaient pas plus que cela. D'autres cachés leurs émotions au plus profond d'eux-mêmes, pour ne pas paraître faible devant leurs camarades.

Très peu exprimaient vraiment ce qu'ils ressentaient, et ainsi évacuaient tout ce que les autres refoulaient.

Mais la personne qui semblait être la plus atteinte, mis à part Shadowcat, n'était pas un élève, mais la Directrice Frost.

Tous, autour de la table, avaient les yeux fixés sur elle. D'une part, pour regarder avec curiosité le cocard qui était apparu subitement après l'enterrement, mais aussi à cause de son attitude étrangement renfermée.

Elle était la seule à avoir affrontée ces nouveaux ennemis, et à y survivre, et il semblait bien que cela ait laissé des traces plus ou moins visible chez elle.

Elle avait les deux mains jointes juste devant son visage, les doigts croisés, un pouce entre ses dents. Finalement elle se décida à prendre la parole, après avoir reprit un peu de contenance.

-« Depuis le jour-M le nombre de mutants sur Terre à réduit de telle sorte que quasiment tous nos frères et sœurs ayant conservés leurs pouvoirs nous sont connus. Hors deux nouveaux mutants viennent d'apparaître au grand jour et tout ce qu'on peut dire sur eux, c'est qu'ils sont tout, sauf des débutants. Ils possèdent, et ils travaillent leurs pouvoirs depuis déjà un long moment, des années sûrement. La question est : comment ont-ils pu passer inaperçu depuis tout ce temps, surtout… » Elle eut du mal à déglutir, et empoigna le verre d'eau qui se trouvait devant elle pour en boire une gorgée.

-« Surtout quoi ? » Questionna Bobby Drake qui ne voyait pas où elle voulait en venir.

-« Et surtout…comment un mutant oméga a t-il pu nous échapper, et continue encore à échapper à toute détection aujourd'hui. » Conclut-elle en reposant brutalement le verre sur la table, signe d'une intense nervosité.

-«Emma…tu veux dire… » Fit Hank, plongé dans une profonde réflexion suite aux dires de la Reine Blanche.

-«Oui, sa signature est toujours cachée à la vue de Cerebra, et lors de leur raid sur l'école, elle ne les a pas repérés. »

-« Alors c'est simple, ce ne sont pas des mutants, mais des méta-humains aux origines quelconques ! Comment peux-tu les qualifier de mutants oméga comme ça, sans preuve ! » Lança Rocket en tapant de la paume de la main sur la table.

-« Ce n'est pas que Cerebra ne détecte pas de signature mutante…elle ne détecte pas de signatures vivantes du tout. Quelque chose les cache à toutes détections. » Le contredit Emma, voulant éviter qu'ils ne s'enfoncent dans un débat stérile, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de continuer qu'un autre membre de l'assemblé, de nouveau Iceberg, revint sur la mention d'Oméga.

-« Je ne lance pas ce mot à la légère, Robert. Et je ne qualifie que le garçon avec ce terme. Je…je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi froid et distant que lui. Je l'ai vu prendre la vie de Peter sous mes yeux…je n'ai rien vu sur son visage, c'était comme si j'avais un faire à un robot. Mais pourtant je voyais sa poitrine se soulever à chaque respiration, je voyais ses yeux cligner…mais rien d'autre qui me permettait de le différencier d'une machine. Il n'avait même pas cette joie qu'ont des êtres comme Creed, ou de la pitié envers sa victime, il était vide. Et son pouvoir…dès qu'il a fermé la main, qu'il signa l'arrêt de mort de Peter, j'ai senti toute chose être inexorablement attirée vers son poing, comme s'il avait un contrôle sur tout. Je le dis, c'est un mutant, et un mutant à la puissance qu'on ne peut imaginer. »

Les paroles d'Emma étaient tout en contraste, elle passait de l'assurance des faits qu'elle avait vécue, à la peur latente de ce qu'elle avait ressentit. Ce n'était pas la jeune femme qu'elle avait affrontée, et qui l'avait vaincu, qui lui faisait peur, c'était le simple souvenir de ce garçon.

Et pour les autres connaissant le caractère de glace d'Emma Frost, la voir plonger dans cet état n'envisageait rien de bon.

Scott voulut poser sa main sur son épaule, pour la réconforter, mais elle s'y refusa, ne voulant pas partager son fardeau tant qu'elle-même ne l'avait pas accepté.

Mais le profond silence fut bientôt coupé par un écran qui s'alluma au-dessus d'eux, l'un de ceux qui étaient reliés à de multiples sources à travers le monde, les informant en direct des faits concernant les mutants où que cela se passe sur Terre.

Un cri de surprise balaya l'assemblée en découvrant une vue d'hélicoptère de l'île de Muir, et surtout de l'ancien laboratoire du Dr Mc Taggert.

Il ne restait quasiment plus rien dans l'imposant bâtiment. Un cratère s'enfonçait profondément dans le sol, au centre de l'île… quasiment tout était réduit en miette.

Emma murmura quelques mots à peine audible.

-« C'est lui… »

Merci à Marvel pour l'aide.

Merci à Kitty pour sa grande collaboration.


End file.
